


Oral fixation

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sister sends him an old video tape. Steve is intrigued, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stjarna1984, in response to this picture:
> 
>   
> 

Steve isn't sure what he's seeing. Danny had said to open it when Steve had called about the package arriving, saying he'll be late picking Grace up from school, since Rachel had been called to an urgent meeting. So Steve had. And, well, he's never been able to resist a tape.

It's weird to wrestle with his dad's old VHR; he has memories of himself and Mary waiting not at all patiently for their mom to put the Robin Hood tape in and set the TV to video channel. Doing it himself in harder than he expects.

But he manages it, and sticks the tape in. The screen flickers, and a fuzzy image emerges, of a darkened club with stone walls, tinny rock music and laughter, and then suddenly there's Danny, sprawling on a tacky leather seat, flashing a white set of teeth in the darkness, stubbled jaw shadowed in the dim light. Danny's looking at the camera with a remarkably unimpressed look on his face, and it strikes Steve that even back then, Danny took nobody's bullshit.

It's still recognisably Danny, same slicked-back hair, same broad shoulders, even when they're hidden by the shiny leather jacket, holding a glass of whisky on top of a jean-clad knee. He watches in fascination as Danny lifts his other hand and brings a cigarette to his mouth, take a deep drag of it and removes it with a practiced flick of his fingers. There is something so viscerally erotic about the act, about the way those lips curl around the smoke, shaping themselves in a circle through which to blow out a perfect smoke ring.

Steve can't look away. He knows what those lips feel like against his, curled against his cock, and said part twitches viciously in his pants at the remembered sensation. Steve only realises he's blindingly hard when he tries to shift closer and it sends a spike of pain-pleasure through his groin. He watches Danny smile full-out and wink at whoever is holding the camera, and _holy shit_ , Steve has to lean back and press down hard over his cock so he doesn't come on the spot. Again that hand lifts, again that cigarette finds its way into Danny's mouth, again Steve's cock tries to drill its way out of his sweatpants.

There's a strangled noise behind him, and Steve twists to find Danny behind him, staring at the screen. After a moment his eyes drift to Steve's face, and he grins at what he sees there. He saunters forward, reaches for the remote and clicks the TV off. Steve wonders why, but it only lasts a moment before the rest of his brain goes offline at the sight of Danny sinking to his knees in front of his place on the sofa.

Danny pulls him out deftly, and Steve cries out at the feel of Danny's clever fingers curling around him, tugging him loose. Then Danny's grin vanishes as he curls his lips around the head, thumb rubbing the sensitive underside, and Danny _sucks_.

He likes to tease Steve that way, bring him up to the edge and keep him there, for as long as Steve can stand it. But Steve is far too wound up tonight, and he's not too surprised to feel the tightening of his balls already, the spike of his imminent climax slither down his spine. He tries to warn Danny when Danny takes his balls in his palm, but it's too much too soon, and he's coming down Danny's throat even as he clutches Danny's shoulder in warning.

Danny chokes a little, not expecting it at all, and a little of Steve's release dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The sight almost makes Steve's brain short, and if he could come again, he would. As it is, he tugs Danny up by his arms, presses his mouth to that spill, licks it off Danny's face and into his mouth, and for a long moment it's everything, everything Steve could want in his life.

And then something hard pokes at his inner thigh, and Danny grunts softly in his mouth, and Steve's lips curl in a smile against his will, breaking the kiss. He makes a mental note to send Danny's sister the biggest bunch of flowers he can find online.

\-----


End file.
